Blue anemones
by Skovko
Summary: Allison had been gone for a while, but now she's back in Finn's life. Unfortunately his friends don't seem to share his happiness about it. When they ask him to take a ride with them, he agrees. He's shocked when he finds out where they're taking him. (Also starring besides the tagged ones: Karl Anderson and Apollo Crews.)


"Finn!" AJ called.  
"Just a second!" Finn called back.

He turned and smiled at Allison again. His girlfriend, his future wife, the love of his life. She had been gone for a while, but she had returned home to him.

"I swear you get more beautiful by each passing day," he said.

She giggled and blushed. He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek and push some of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Her bright blue eyes shone even brighter when she blushed.

"I love you, darling," he said.  
"I love you more," she said.  
"Finn!" AJ's voice reached them again.  
"Always acting like everyone's father," Finn said.

She giggled again. He could never get tired of hearing that.

"Go to him," she said.

He walked out of the room, following the low voices of his friends AJ, Luke and Karl.

"Should we really be doing this?" Karl asked.  
"It's been two weeks. I don't know what else we can do by now," Luke said.  
"We have to," AJ said.  
"What's been two weeks?" Finn stepped into the kitchen.  
"Finn! How are you?" Luke asked.

They all looked at him like they were concerned.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting weird for a while now," he said.  
"We've been acting weird?" Karl shook his head.  
"Yes, for the last two weeks. Ever since Allison came back. I thought you guys actually liked her," Finn said.  
"We do, we do," AJ said. "It's just..."  
"Just what?" Finn crossed his arms.

His three friends exchanged some looks. AJ looked at him again and forced a smile on his face.

"Nothing," he said. "We were hoping you'd take a ride with us."  
"Can Allison come too?" Finn asked.  
"Sure," AJ looked kind of sour. "Allison can come too."  
"Dude," Luke whispered.  
"Not now, Luke!" AJ bit him off. "She can come."

It was an awkward car ride. No one really spoke. Finn kept his attention on Allison. She was sitting between him and Karl in the back seat while AJ was driving and Luke was in the passenger seat. Finn laced his fingers in between Allison's, talking to her, whispering things in her ear, taking in that sweet giggle of hers.

AJ stopped the car, and Finn looked out of the window. There was an old building in front of them. He had no idea where they were. It didn't matter. Allison was with him, so he would go on this little adventure with her and his friends.

They all stepped out of the car and started moving towards the building. The scenery was beautiful with the giant garden and the black fence going all around. Too high to climb, and if someone tried, they would step on the spikes on top. They walked up the stairs, and Finn looked at the sign next to the door while AJ opened the front door and ushered them all inside.

"Why are we in a mental hospital?" Finn asked.  
"Welcome," a man stood there. "Which one of you is AJ?"  
"That's me," AJ placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. "And this is Finn."  
"The man of the hour," the man shook Finn's hand. "I'm Apollo."  
"What's going on?" Finn asked.

He looked at his friends. They all looked sad and concerned at the same time.

"Guys?" He asked.  
"We need to commit you," Karl said.  
"Why?" Finn asked.  
"Allison," Luke answered.  
"Why the hell are you suddenly so against our relationship? Do you honestly think committing me here will make me stop loving her?" Finn raised his voice.  
"She's dead!" AJ yelled. "She's dead, Finn, and you know this already! You arranged her funeral, damn it!"

The room fell quiet. Finn looked from his friends to the doctor and then to Allison. She didn't say anything. She just stood there smiling.

"She's not dead. She's right here," he pointed at her.  
"She's dead," Luke sighed. "I don't know why you've started seeing her again the last two weeks. Maybe your mind couldn't cope with the loss of her after all."  
"You need help," AJ said.  
"You guys really don't see her?" Finn asked.  
"No," Karl answered.  
"But she's right here," Finn whispered.  
"She's not here, Finn," AJ pulled him in for a hug. "We all love you, but we need you to get better. Please, don't fight this, Finn. We're not leaving you here to rot. We're leaving you here to get better. And we'll visit every weekend until you're ready to come home again."

Finn started crying and nodded against AJ's shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind he did have these weird memories. He had just pushed them into being dreams. Or rather nightmares. An unknown heart disease had taken her out of nowhere, and he had arranged her funeral. Blue anemones in the church. Her favorite flower.

"I'll stay," he whispered.  
"That's good," AJ released him from the hug. "You'll get better in no time."

Finn nodded again, not trusting his words anymore.

"Let me show you your room," Apollo said. "I'm a therapist here. You'll be seeing me a lot."  
"Hi," Finn got out.  
"Hi," Apollo smiled warmly. "Are you ready?"

Finn nodded again. Apollo held out his hand to let Finn know he should start moving.

"Finn?" He heard Allison's voice.

He looked at her again. It was so hard to believe she wasn't there when he saw her that clearly. She looked scared, just as scared as he felt inside.

"You can't come, Allison," he said. "Not anymore."


End file.
